


Becoming A Family

by Obsessedshipper



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Kids, M/M, Multi, cursing, polyamorous, sour skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Stiles, and Derek decide to adopt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming A Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenniferblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferblake/gifts).



> All mistakes r my own. this is not betaed. For my bestie sebastiansminion who I love and adore

Scott, Derek, and Stiles had started a polyamorous relationship that soon grew into them marrying each other. It was rare to have two mates but so was their life so it shouldn't be that surprising.   
"I think we should adopt," Stiles broached the subject one night as they ate dinner and soon began to babble nervously, "I mean I've been looking around and since none of us can get pregnant- right? Because if one of us got pregnant it better not be me and it would be really strange, not that this isn't strange enough-"  
"I think it's a good idea," Derek interrupted.   
"Yeah we all want a family," Scott nodded, "and now that the Hale house is rebuilt and the pack is steady, it would be really nice."  
"I'll have the paperwork ready tomorrow," Stiles grinned, his nervous energy melting down to a normal level. "Boy or girl? Triplets? Twins?"  
"We will take whatever they are willing to give. I have a few contacts that I can give you that will make sure we get a werewolf child." Derek said.   
"Or werefox or whatever!" Stiles commented. He had remained a werefox after the nogitsune left him.   
"As long as the kid is healthy, I don't care if its human- everyone needs a home," Scott commented, always empathetic. Derek and Stiles nodded with him.   
"All the paperwork is in," Stiles paced with his nervous energy fluttering around. "Now we wait for a phone call. What if they never call? What if we are not ready? I don't want to fuck up a child-"  
"Calm down," Derek called from the couch. "It'll be fine. We will get a child- it's just a waiting game."  
"Let's go for a run Stiles," Scott kissed him lightly, "it'll help your emotions settle down." They left the house and went to the woods. 

 

Two months later, Stiles' phone rang. "Hello?" he answered, expecting it to be Derek asking him a question about dinner while he was at the store.   
"Hello Mister Stillinski. This is Karen from the California Child Protective Services. We have a child that fits what you need and you may be getting the child, but nothing is guaranteed yet."  
"Thank you so much! Ill be sure to tell my mates." He slipped up putting an 's' on mate.   
"Mates? As in more than one?" She asked.   
"I have two male mates. Is that a problem?" Stiles resisted the urge to growl.   
"No, not at all," she assured him, "we will be in contact soon." 

 

They called the next day. "I'm sorry," Karen told him, "we couldn't allow you to have a child as your house is not a conducive environment."  
"Ah, I see," Stiles told her then hung up. He knew they would never call again, not after his slip up. He told his mates.   
"It's ok," Scott hugged him. "We will get a child- don't worry." Derek merely sat and held him, helping him in his own way.   
Stiles received a text from Lydia and hit the call button.   
"Do you guys have a kid yet?" She answered, right to the point as always.   
"No," he sniffled and Derek squeezed his shoulder, they were all listening to the conversation. Lydia and them were rarely able to talk as Lydia was recruited to be apart of a secret, not real, government team.   
"Listen, I can't tell you much about the mission, but in the end we have two girls and a young boy in need of a home. My boss wanted to put them in a foster home, but as they have special powers, I convinced him to give you guys a chance." Stiles looked at his mates who nodded eagerly.   
"We'll take them."  
"I'll be there in a week- by then things will be settled down. Ill live with you guys for a month to assure my superiors you guys are ok to handle this and then it'll all be done."  
"Thanks, Lyds," he smiled.   
"Always. Love you guys. Stay safe," she hung up. 

 

Stiles, Scott, and Derek all waited at their house for Lydia and the kids. Stiles paced nervously, Derek was as stoic as ever, while Scott flipped through the channels on tv. "They're here." Derek called and they stepped outside.   
"Darren, Candace, and Stephanie these are your foster parents." Candace and Darren looked the same age, around eight, but Stephanie looked around five, her thumb in her mouth.   
"I'm Stiles," he stepped forward. "I'm a werefox."  
"Me too!" Stephanie ran forward and hugged his leg, shocking him. He pulled her up and held her, "Do you know how to make cookies?" She asked.   
"Yes I do," he grinned.   
"We should do that!"  
"Whatever you want," tears filled Stiles eyes.   
"Derek," Candace turned towards him. "You need not worry about her control." She stepped towards him, suddenly seeming much older than her years, "I make sure she doesn't lose control."  
"Well thank you, my princess," he bowed, and if it was possible, his mates' hearts burst. "I am a werewolf. Scott is our alpha." Darren nodded, but didn't comment.   
"Hello," Scott smiled at him. "What about you?" He shrugged in response.   
"I'm fae," he shrieked back, obviously worried what they would think.   
"Well as long as fae like cookies I think we will be fine," Scott grabbed his hand meanwhile his mates held the girls. "We made lots of snacks and then you guys can check out your rooms." They walked towards the house. Lydia lagged behind, watching the newly acquainted family, even though it looked like they had been together for a long time. She smiled and knew she had made the right decision- this was the closest to a perfect family as you could get. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more comment it! Thanks everyone I hope u enjoyed it


End file.
